<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Encounters of the Thirst Kind by Plant_Hoarder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236141">Close Encounters of the Thirst Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Hoarder/pseuds/Plant_Hoarder'>Plant_Hoarder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Hoarder/pseuds/Plant_Hoarder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of encounters between reader and Levi Ackerman. Not very much fluff, just straight to business. May eventually pepper in some jealousy/minor fluff in the future. This follows you from your first experience onward with him. Honestly I try to stay as close to character as possible for him so as far as grandiose romance or acts of devotion, I don't believe I'll be writing anything like that for these chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one said a word to you as you strode with your head down through the large castle entrance. You felt the stares of every cadet you passed by on your way to the washroom, causing a wave of heat to rush over your scalp. Your eyes were glued to your moving feet, lips twisted down in a frown. The spotless stone floor and walls echoed your tapping knee high standard issue scout boots down the hallway, too loudly, it felt. After that mission, you needed a shower before anyone could reprimand you for your actions. Turning left down a corridor dimly lit by a small candle sconce on the wall, you pushed past the wooden door to your quaint bedroom and pulled out fresh pairs of clothing and a towel from the dresser by your one window, seeing the sun had disappeared behind the treeline and the sky quickly darkening. Making your way back out of your room, it was three steps to the washroom door, which you slammed shut and locked behind you, not wanting to be disturbed. After turning on the creaking castle shower, you disrobed quickly, wincing at a pain in in your shoulder muscle when you pulled your shirt off. When the water was steaming, you stepped under it and let it run over your chest, grabbing a bar of soap and scrubbing every inch of yourself clean as fast but also as thoroughly as you could. </p>
<p>
  <em>The twenty two meter Titan had come out of seemingly nowhere, ground shaking as it ran for the left battalion troops. You called to Levi from behind, shouting that they needed reinforcements after already losing two members of their group. He merely turned his head behind him, eyeing you with a cold glare as he denied your request, giving no reason in return. For you, it was an entirely unsatisfactory response. Your comrades were down two people and being pursued by a special class Titan, and a huge one at that. So, you made your own decision, breaking off from Levi's group and maneuvering into the tall trees, pursuing the Titan in your silent, deadly way. If anything it was advantageous that you were behind it, your stealthy technique and quick attacks actually stood a chance against the massive Titan. When the back of its giant body came into view, you saw it gripped a body in one of its fists as it continued trailing the group. You pushed with all the force your core muscles could exert into the maneuvering gear, launching you toward the back of the titan's neck. Using the technique you had seen Levi execute numerous times before, you spun your body with an inhuman quickness, blades slicing the sweet spot cleanly, forcing the monster to fall suddenly forward and release its grip on the body in its right hand. It slammed to the ground and immediately began burning up, smoke billowing from its decaying form. The blood that had sprayed on your skin and clothing was also rapidly dissolving, singing the skin around your eyes and nose from its heat. You barely felt the ground beneath your feet as you stood on the debris of the forest, staring blankly at the fallen Titan before you. About ten meters to your left, the body previously being gripped in the large hand was grabbing onto a tree trunk and hoisting itself up, safe from the seemingly inevitable death that should have come to it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had been directly insubordinate to Levi heichou, but at least it wasn't in vain. The ride back to the castle was silent and heavy, the way they usually were, no one wanting to comment on the event in the presence of the small, dark haired corporal. Though he was short in stature, his menacingly blank face and intimidating air never failed to tighten your gut with some feeling similar to fear. After washing the soap from your body and hair, you dried off and slipped into your fresh uniform, combing through any tangles with your fingers. Carrying your soiled clothing out of the bathroom, you stepped towards your room, but were promptly intercepted by a scared-looking cadet by the name of Connie. "Levi heichou wants to see you in his office immediately, ___" He said firmly, standing at attention. He avoided your eyes, staring instead just past your head at the candle sconce on the wall behind you.</p>
<p>"... Fine." You said, walking past the young man and putting your clothes in the hamper by your bed before making your way to the corporal's office, located on the top floor of the castle. Past the main hall and up the large spiral staircase, avoiding all kthe stares you felt from the comrades you knew little about. Their names, faces, and small exhibits of their personality that you had overheard from a corner was all the information you really knew about them. You had your reasons for avoiding others and keeping to yourself, having learned a year ago that emotional attachments only lead to intense pain. A pain so great it changed you into a different person, isolated and distant. You could barely remember the woman you used to be before the Titans broke through. When you reached the candlelit entrance to the corporal's office, captain Erwin was just leaving, giving you a strangely emotionless side glance before shutting the door behind him and walking down the hall in the opposite direction. A nervous sensation ran down your back and to your thighs, making you hesitate for a moment with your hand on the metal doorknob to the office.</p>
<p>Taking a slow, deep breath, you opened the large wooden door and stepped inside, accidentally using too much force to shut it behind you, making it slam with a loud angry noise. You quickly scanned the room, seeing two high back chairs by a small fireplace to the right side and a large wooden desk about four meters in front of you, raised off the floor by three stone steps, on a small stage in front of a double window. It was black outside, glass reflecting the Orange glow of the lit sconces on the plain stone walls of the room. A cup of steaming tea sat on the desk, as well as a few lit candles and a neat stack of papers. Behind the desk sat a cold dark figure in a large partially padded wooden chair, arms crossed and dark eyes hidden by strands of black hair glaring your direction. Your eyes fell to the floor in front of the desk, strange sensation of being singled out by your corporal forcing you to break eye contact. From your peripheral, you saw he stood up and walked in front of the desk, stopping in front of it just before the three steps down, arms still crossed over his chest.<br/>
Though you couldn't see them clearly, you felt his eyes boring holes into you, making your nerves tingle once more. You swallowed hard and kept your eyes at his feet.<br/>
"You directly disobeyed an order from your team leader, and coincidentally, your corporal, ___." Levi began, monotone voice unwavering as he spoke, "I should order you to pack up your shit and go back to the city." Your stomach dropped and your pulse quickened at the suggestion. Digging your nails into your palm, you held your tongue.</p>
<p>"Anyone else would have died doing what you did, you brat."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't fail, sir." You growled, muscles stiffening.</p>
<p>"You're an idiot." He retorted monotonously and your brow furrowed a bit at his blunt response, though it was nothing new. The few conversations you had with the corporal were full of the strangely endearing insults and glares, and the rare nose-in-the-air look of approval during training or the other missions they had been on as a team. "You should have died. And then we would have had even more unnecessary bodies on our hands."<br/>
<br/>
"But I didn't, and you don't." You shot back, eyes raising to meet his, blood beginning to rise.</p>
<p>"Insubordination is a punishable offense, brat. As much as I hate it, I'm in charge of you idiots and I'd rather not have to identify any of your bodies. It's so annoying." Despite the weight that sentence carried, it left his lips like he was talking about paperwork, uncaring and bored. Your hands moved to your belt buckle and you stepped forward so you were standing a few inches away from the bottom step, feet away from the corporal. Keeping his eye contact, you pulled the belt loose and undid the metal clasp, quickly sliding it from the belt loops, watching his cold eyes falling to the movement and following your right hand. You held the limp strap of leather out in front of you and raising it in his direction, you offered him the belt. </p>
<p>"So punish me, sir." You said, matching his dead tone the best you could, face emotionless except for the slight pursing of your lips. The silence seemed to hold for seconds as your eyes glared into his. </p>
<p>"You're asking for a physical beating?" Levi replied, unmoving in his hard stance.</p>
<p>"Beat me, sir." Your words came out stronger than you had intended, but you held your ground, not letting your nerves show. There was a part of you, deep inside, that wanted the beating. Your heart leapt in your chest at the idea of the corporal taking the belt and firmly whipping it across your tender flesh. Pain was now the only relief you could find in living. It was a breath of fresh air on a world of dark thick smog. Something palpable existed in physical pain, drawing out emotions you hadn't had in a long while. The corporal's arms fell to his sides, hands balled into tight fists. He reach out for the belt, eyes unwavering from yours. He grabbed the metal clasp and slid it quickly through your grasp, the friction causing a painful burning heat on the pads of your fingers.</p>
<p>"You should start with my thighs. The skin is quite tender there." You offered, sliding your feet shoulder width apart and gripping the opposite wrist behind your back. The corporal took a step down, grabbing the other end of the belt and making a loop, snapping it loudly and taking another step down.<br/>
"I was going to order you to clean the chamber pots for a month. Do you think you deserve this severe of a punishment?" He asked, taking the final step down to your level, circling behind you, eyes wandering your form. You kept your face forward and prepared for the first lash, leg muscles tightening.<br/>
"I don't think I deserve any punishment at all, sir. But I prefer a beating to cleaning shit pots, sir." The corner of your lip curled slightly, the smallest smirk appearing on your face. Your face dropped to the floor to try and hide it. The belt cracked again, directly behind you. "Aren't you angry, Levi heichou? Don't you want to make sure I never disobey you again?" You taunted darkly, lifting your hands and intertwining your fingers at the base of your head, exposing your sides.<br/>
There was a brief moment of silence, the crackling fire the only thing to break it, and then, a searing pain on the outside of your right thigh, a blunt smacking noise accompanying it. It was so shocking, you couldn't contain the small yelp that left your mouth, or the slight arching of your back at the sheer force behind the whip. The burn of the belt sizzled still, ceasing only when the next lash came a few centimeters above it. This time you bit your cheek and refrained from any noise, breathing as steadily as you could. The pain was intense but somehow it felt like the strong man behind you was holding back. The lashes stung, but you knew if he was coming down with all his strength, it would leave you on the ground and incapacitated. Something about the strikes made a tingling sensation rise in you, not from fear or anger, but another feeling that had escaped you for the past year. Blush rose in your cheeks and you eagerly awaited his next lash. Before he struck again, however, he walked from behind you and faced you, eyeing your left thigh and drawing back his arm, landing a blow just above the knee. Small beads of sweat had gathered on his brow, and even in the yellow candlelight you could see a hint of red touch his cheeks. Your eyes were locked on his, following his gaze at your legs, left and then right. Another draw backwards and the stiff leather belt came down just above the last lash with a crack, though the force felt even lighter this time.<br/>
"If you hit me like a child I'll never learn my lesson." You said, carefully keeping your tone emotionless and cold to match your expression. His eyes darted to yours and they squinted the tiniest bit in offense at your comment. This time he kept his eyes on yours and he raised the belt above his head and swung down with much more force, the loudest crack yet echoing off the stone walls. Your eyes shut and your lip naturally slipped into your mouth to be bitten as a distraction from the intense burning left by the lash. It had almost made you fall to your knees. Both legs now felt as if they were naked in a blizzard for far too long, burning and tingling above the skin and aching wonderfully below it. The pain was bringing out a certain satisfaction you couldn't place, warmth spreading all over and growing in places not used for recreation in years. You squinted through your lids to find your corporal looking down at your feet, eyes covered by disheveled hair. His body language sent signals that confused you.. Shoulders slumped the slightest bit forward, head bowed... Regret? Shame? </p>
<p>"It isn't a punishment if you enjoy it," Levi spoke, face turning to the side and eyes drawing up your body to meet your gaze. The hands you previously had behind your head fell to your sides and gripped the sensitive beaten skin on the side of your thighs. </p>
<p>"It's a punishment if I remember it." Your nails dragged along the fabric of your pants, scratching at the skin underneath, leaving A burning trail.<br/>
"Do you want more?" Half his mouth curled up at this question, in a sort of sickening smirk, then quickly fell back down to his usual frown. If you hadn't been staring at his lips you may have missed it</p>
<p>"From behind." You replied, crossing your arms below your breasts and hugging yourself, face dropping slightly and eyes moving to the floor. He turned and walked calmly around you, keeping less space between your bodies this time, his steps only a foot away. He stopped at your left side and raised the belt with his right hand, bringing it down hard on the back of your thigh just below your rear. The leather curved inside your thigh dangerously, centimeters away from your now warm groin, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. You stood still, fingernails digging into your ribs on either side, eyes shut tight. You felt and heard him move behind you and to your right side, mirroring his previous position. As expected, the belt came down with a crack in the same area on your right leg this time, causing you to suck in air through your gritted teeth. Feeling this pain was erotically pleasurable in a way you couldn't describe. It wasnt just the physical sensations you were masochistically enjoying, but the awakening of emotions drowned long ago. Something surged in you now, sweat gathering on your brow and a wet feeling beginning between your legs. You might have been embarrassed years ago, but the hardening of time made you much less prone to the feeling, even around your superiors. </p>
<p>You were ready for him when you heard the belt buckle jingle, being raised once more, signaling the next lash. It came down so forcefully upon your backside, you fell forward onto your knees and couldn't suppress the instinct to cry out. Tears gathered in your eyes, but you wouldn't let them fall. Leaning forward and continuing to hug yourself, you caught your breath and savored the burn the whipping had left. Hearing his breathing was labored as well inclined you to fall sideways towards his feet, face turning up at him from below, locking your eyes. His stare was different now, no longer emotionless. He looked almost hungrily back at you, lips pursed and nostrils flared. He had a white knuckle grip on the looped belt in this left hand, trembling very slightly. You only broke away from his eyes to travel down his muscular form, blinking and looking back up into his eyes when you saw a slight bulge under his jeans forming.<br/>
Blush crept up and took over your face, almost as hot as your swollen thighs. Slowly, you moved your legs beneath you so you were kneeling in front of him, sitting on your ankles. He made no move away, but tightened his grip on the belt, squeezing the leather and creating a tight gripping sound. You looked up at him and reached slowly upwards to his own belt, hooking one finger under the tucked in portion, pulling it from the metal bar that held it in place. His eyes stared down at the action, and the trembling in his hand became more apparent, but only slightly. So you pulled the end of the belt towards you, making his hips sway slightly and in response, he clenched his abdominals to stay put. More tingles ran down you, this time most of them over your southern lips, spreading up and out and down, intensely hot.<br/>
You pulled the belt from its metal hook and placed a hand on his hip to simultaneously push him and pull the belt out with equal force. Once it was free, you laid it carefully next you, hand that was on his hip now unbuttoning his white scout jeans. Your fingers gripped his zipper and pulled down slowly, eyes falling to the thin white boxers and the warm bulge pressing firmly under them. You used both hands to pull them down, pointer fingers hooking behind the elastic band and down over his erection. He sprung up, beading at his tip from arousal. You didn't speak, just brought your lips forward and slipped your tongue out and over the tip, swirling around the hot velvety flesh. He made no noise and stayed very still, hands resting at his sides and eyes no doubt glued to the action of your tongue. You closed your eyes and moved your gentle licks to the back of his tip, bringing him just inside your mouth.<br/>
He tasted very clean, but a mild saltiness played on your tastebuds from whatever had leaked from his tip. The act was making you even wetter, a slick feeling on your lips each time you shifted your body. Taking him fully into your mouth, you massaged the back of him with your tongue while you bobbed back and forth, sucking gently. This elicited the first response from him, his hands racing up to the back of your head and squeezing fistfuls of your hair, pushing himself deeper into your mouth. His grip was painfully tight, but he didn't shove far enough in to choke you, making sure to pay attention to his placement in your mouth. You continued bobbing and sucking and massaging his warm hard length with your tongue, hair held in a vice grip by his strong hands. His breathing had become labored, a small moan escaping his lips before he pulled you back from him with a strong tug, pulling your head back so your face was turned up at him. In his eyes was an impressive lust, cheeks reddened beneath them. His lips were parted, heavy breaths whispering past. </p>
<p>He released his grip on your hair and moved his hands down to your shirt collar, gripping it tightly on either side and hoisting you to your feet in one movement. Just as you got your balance, he was kneeling in front of you, hands pressing the back of your calf forward, a nonverbal cue that he wanted control of your lower leg. Placing a hand on his strong shoulder for balance, you lifted your foot and watched as he pulled your standard issue scout boot off it, setting the sock covered foot to the ground and moving to the next one. After they both were removed, he hesitated, face hovering inches from your warm groin, dark eyes staring forward.<br/>
<br/>
"On the desk, cadet," he ordered, standing up and placing a hand over his leaking erection, walking past you up the steps and using his free hand to neatly place the items on it to the side. You obeyed immediately, shoeless feet ascending the three steps and turning around to face the door, sliding your rear up onto the wooden desk, legs spread just enough to be seductive. Levi flawlessly positioned himself between your knees, erection wet and red, pressing to his abdomen. His quick fingers had already undone the button and zipper of your jeans, eyes darting up to yours before he slid them under the band of your jeans and underwear, tugging them down. Your hands had been gripping the edge of your desk at your sides, but him pulling down your jeans made you fall backwards and lift your hips so they would easily come off. The cool night air washed over your bottom and groin first, traveling down your legs and giving you goosebumps.<br/>
Levi placed one hand on his erection and the other on the soft curls of your mound, palm pressing softly over your clit. He gently pushed your skin back, fully revealing your dripping opening to him. You eyed his reaction, his cheeks redder than you had ever seen them. His eyes were glued to your privates, Palm now massaging over your clit in slow gentle circles. You expected him to shove into you at any moment, after all he was still gripping his erection with one hand, tighter now based on the color of the knuckles around his shaft. Instead however, the hand massaging you moved and its fingers slid along your wet opening, gathering the slick lubricant and bringing it up to your engorged bud. His eyes came up to yours, face flushed and lips parted, but still somehow dark and intimidating. He watched you close your eyes and turn your head as his fingers worked fast circles over your sensitive clit, making your legs twitch and your abs tighten and release every few seconds. The wetness was dripping down you now, between your cheeks and onto the desk, the rubbing sounds louder and louder as lubricated fingers flicked against lubricated skin. You could feel the fire in your cheeks, your breathing becoming more and more uneven. You held your breaths in for far too long, and taking them in again was a quick, gasping moan, almost drowning in the pleasure he was giving you. When you felt your walls begin to burn deeply and your entire lower half tingle, you knew you had to stop him before you let go, wanting to wait for him to be inside.<br/>
Eyes shooting open, you grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers from you, propping yourself up on an elbow and panting, staring hungrily at his erection, which, you could swear had grown since he started rubbing you. He knew what your interruption indicated, and he stepped forward, hand on his erection to place himself at your entrance, rubbing the tip along its wet exterior, up your clit and back down. His eyes traveled the raised red flesh on your thighs, lower lip curling inward and both hands rubbing over them, almost tenderly. First his hands ran from your knees up the inside of your thighs, then traveled behind them and gripped where your legs met your hips. Then he pushed in, pulling you onto him as well. He filled you entirely, opening ready and teeming for him, making it easy. You couldn't stifle the moan from the feeling, hands darting to grip the ones on your hips, nails digging into the soft flesh there.<br/>
The second thrust had taken him to his hilt, soft hairs tickling your sensitive bud. Your mouth hung loosely open, almost in awe at the hot feeling of him inside you. At the third thrust your right hand shot to your upper chest, fingers digging into the skin there, an attempt to calm the heavily fluttering heart beneath the sinew and bone. Eyes rolled back into your head as the next thrusts came faster and harder than before, causing your breathing to once again hitch, only resuming in short, quiet gasps after each gyration. Feeling the same welling of heat and tingling sensation rise, you propped yourself back up on your elbows and met his thrusts, bucking into his hips as hard as you could from your position. His fingernails weren't long but they had still managed to draw blood from the pressure they were putting on your naked hips so he could get as deep as possible each time. You had relaxed so much on him that you felt his tip repeatedly knock your cervix, a delicious pang inside each time it happened. His breathing was like yours, gasps and small grunts, faster and more sporadic with each movement. The next deep thrusts brushed him up against your clit and sent you over the edge, a quiet whimper escaping your lips as your walls contracted tightly around his length, gripping and releasing him as you came, clit exploding with sensitivity and pleasure. Your abs tightened in synch with the movement of your walls, throaty moans and twitching legs accompanying it. Your orgasm seemed entirely noticeable to Levi, seeing as he doubled over on top of you and pressed his head on your chest, ear just over your heartbeat when he started to cum. You heard a soft moan through his panting and felt him twitch hard inside you, causing the heat inside to rise even more. His body twitched in response to his orgasm as well, fingers that were on your hips now gripped your biceps and scratched lightly with each movement of his shaft inside you.<br/>
It was almost surreal, looking down at the top of his head, flushed cheek pressed against your breast. You wanted the moment to last, but as he slipped out of you, he pulled back and wiped a small trail of drool that had leaked from his mouth onto your shirt. Even though his face was red and licked with sweat he still managed to strike fear in your heart, eyes partially hidden by sweaty black bangs. Breathing still labored, he turned away and tucked himself back into his boxers, walking down the steps towards his belt while he buttoned and zipped his pants. As he did this, you also sat up and reached for your pants and underwear, pulling them on as he slid his belt into his pant loops, still facing away from you. </p>
<p>The heat in your cheeks still burned, along with your thighs. As you zipped up, you felt the mess dripping out of you still, soaking into the thin cotton fabric under your jeans. Turning around, you saw a slick, shiny pool of your mixed cum on the edge of his desk. "I'll take care of the mess." He said, emotionless as ever, breathing now normal. He had noticed you staring down at it, no doubt realizing he would want it cleaned up immediately. He was walking toward you, holding out your boots and your belt, placing them in your extended hands. You sat silently at the edge of the stairs, pulling on your boots and fastening them back into place. After that, you stood and replaced your belt, buckling it in and bringing your hands up to your hair to smooth it out before heading for the door. You didn't want to speak. You had nothing to say, for fear of it being the wrong thing. Levi was kneeling in front of a small cabinet under one of the windows behind his desk, no doubt pulling out cleaning supplies for the mess on his desk. Without turning back, you placed a hand on the metal knob and pulled the door open, walking out the frame and shutting it much more quietly behind you this time, crossing your arms over your chest and quickly making your way back to your room, mind busy with scenes from moments ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Hour and Some Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks without any acknowledgment of what happened, but with the two of you trapped on the battlefield now, you'll have to talk about something. Has Levi even thought about your encounter?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were utterly happy you had arrived too late to the mess hall this morning as your stomach was churning with worry and dread at the sight of the approaching Titan. This one was small, only 3 or 4 meters in height, but you had seen comrades be crunched in two from ones half that size. It strode merrily along the decaying brick road, tongue wagging from its unhinged mouth, dribbling its steaming drool at its feet. Though it wasn't near enough to catch you, you knew you needed to cross the rooftops to regroup with what of the troop was left towards the inner wall. The mission had already dragged on for hours and your gas cannisters were sounding more and more like deflating metal balloons, promising to run out sooner rather than later. </p><p>Shit. You were really across town. The bell tower was at least 2 jumps away and that was the center of town. The knot in your stomach grew. Making it to the inner wall would be impossible without a straight shot and seeing that at least one titan was in your way of that, it would challenging to say the least. Your heart sped up and sweat began to form on the back of your neck. At least this mission is clear the titans. At least the wall has been sealed. If you need to hide for a few days until they take care of the rest of them then so be it, they'll manage. The deep breath of cool spring air you inhaled felt cleansing enough to push you off the roof and send you dragging through the air as close to the bell tower as possible. You stuck the landing on a roof with a straight shot to the tower, aimed carefully, and let your ODM gear yank you swiftly toward. </p><p>But your balance was compromised. Your metal rope was grabbed by the 3 meter that didn't even seem to notice you before. It pulled downwards and you slammed into the roof below, shingles cracking and crashing to the stone street below. Desperate to escape, you reeled your gear back in, or tried to at least. The Titan was holding it so firmly the grappling hooks were submerged into its flesh, blood steaming as it ran down its forearm. You had no other choice but to drop your gear and run, which was almost always a death sentence when dealing with Titans. Swallowing the dry hard lump in your throat, your tore your ODM gear off just as the Titan yanked it towards itself. You could hear the gear grinding on the stone street, but you ducked behind the roof too quickly to see. The titan was walking toward you still slowly, but he would reach you in seconds if you didn't move. Turning to ensure no other monsters were lurking around the houses to your left, you launched yourself to the next rooftop, and then the next. It wasn't quite towards the center of town but this Titan was slow enough and dumb enough that you might be able to outwit it for a while. </p><p>If you continued moving away from the Titan to the right of the bell tower, you could make your way to the center of town and barricade yourself until nighttime, hoping the moon was waning enough for the Titans to be useless. You took in another slow breath and felt your heart beating in your chest. One wrong move, one instance of bad luck, and you would be brought home on a wagon instead of a horse, in however many pieces they could find. Taking another running start, you pushed hard off the edge of the rooftop and heaved yourself up and forward, extending your arms and right leg to catch the next roof. But you never got there. The sound of the ODM gear and the whoosh of the metal grappling hooks hit you at the same time the soldier did, grabbing you awkwardly from the side under your ribs, squeezing so tightly you couldn't take in any air. You held on for your life, grasping the soldiers forearm in a desperate attempt to keep from slipping under it. </p><p>You landed quite ungracefully on a building close to the tower, you slamming your shoulder hard into the clay roof shingles, breaking a few from the impact. Your savior however seemed to let you go with enough time for him to nimbly roll and regain his footing, balancing on the curved tiles at the highest point of the roof. It was Levi. Though the sun was beginning to set, you could see his annoyed expression quite clearly. Even with the pain in your shoulder, and the fear of losing your life just only beginning to wain, the sight of him standing against the backdrop of an orange and blue sky was enough to stir up every last second of your previous encounter.</p><p>The only communication you two had since then was quickly avoiding eye contact in the halls as you passed one another. It was too embarrassing to relive that memory around other people, in public. Although you don't regret the punishment you received, you couldn't be bothered to keep an infatuation on your mind while your world continued to burn around you. Watching so many people die horrific bloody deaths allows you to master suppressing strong feelings. Or maybe they just seep out through the thousands of shrapnel holes bored into your soul, you aren't really sure. But something stirred inside still, knowing his body was feet away from yours, with no other soldiers in sight. </p><p>Why were you even thinking that right now? There's a Titan nearby and you don't have your gear, you both needed to get to inner wall to safety. </p><p>"I'm almost out of gas." Levi said, turning to survey the bell tower, squinting into the setting sun.</p><p>"Well shit." You responded, heart dropping and a twinge a of panic setting in. </p><p>"We'll have to get to the tower and wait for reinforcements." Levi's eyes turned back to you "Get off your pitiful ass if you want to live. I have to make a perfect shot to the window of that tower." </p><p>"Jesus..." You mumbled, pushing yourself up from the cracked tiles and dusting off any shards that had splintered into your forearm. From where you were standing, he looked as dreaful and cold as ever. His neck was shaved recently, up to the top of ears. The rest of his raven black hair was long enough to caress the top of his pale cheeks, picking up and fluttering around his eyes in the wind. His eyes didn't look quite as gaunt now that you had a better look. You couldn't quite place the difference... </p><p>"I will leave you to that starving Titan if you don't grab ahold me," he stated rudely, extending his arm out to you. You  sighed and reached out to him and he pulled you up to his level, standing in front of you and kneeling slightly. He didn't really need to get any lower for you to wrap your arms around his neck but you refrained from mentioning it. "Don't fuck up my aim. If you can't hold on I won't be coming back for you so keep your legs wrapped around me tightly." </p><p>You obeyed his command while also feeling miffed about his lack of caring about your life. He grabbed under your knees when you hopped up to grip his lean waist with your legs. It almost shocked you to feel how warm he felt on your body, even through his this green cloak. His thighs were so sturdy and warm, even arms under your knees felt like fire. He positioned you both so you were directed towards the tower, and aimed perfectly to attach just above its window. Being heaved into the air forced you to grip onto Levi as tight as you could. Your face was pressed to the side of his head, your burning cheek against his warm ear. Your groin was tight against his lower back, the seam of your pants pressing into a place that made you feel even warmer. With the squeezing of your legs it occurred to you that something hot and prodding was against your ankle, restrained by the tight fabric of Levi's trousers... Only just having realized what the sensation was, you were both catapulted through the window, landing bumpily into the plain and dust tower room. You managed to catch your footing and avoid tumbling to the ground, just as he did, albeit with far less grace. He immediately turned to look back out the window to the south, canvasing the town once more from a better viewpoint. </p><p>"This is a shitty place to be," levi scowled, turning from the window and sitting with his back against the cold stone wall. You tried to avoid your curiosity  but you sneaked a glance at his crotch, which did not appear to be bulging. It might have been some part of his gear you felt... Anyways, your shoulder was hurting so you plopped down on the ground near the opposite window, resting your arm on a small dusty side table to your left. "We'll be here until morning at least. The moon is too bright to cross the town tonight."</p><p>"Are there enough troops left to get us out?" You inquired, outstretching your legs in front of you.</p><p>"Enough of us made it back. Your squad made it back without you somehow. Care to elaborate on how that happened?" His voice was icy and bitter. His head was turned away from you looking up at the darkening sky from the window.</p><p>"No." You said, crossing your arms and closing your eyes, finally feeling a small amount of relief in the situation. At least there were other scouts that could bring you gas and gear tomorrow. </p><p>"You're such a little shit." Levi spat, shaking his head, "You went off on your own again. They told me. They think you're dead." You opened your eyes to him staring across the room at you. What was left of the orange in the sky was reflecting of his pale face from your window, his right eye catching the light, gleaming darkly. </p><p>"Am I in trouble for not being dead?" You scoffed, knowing it would set him off. </p><p>But he said nothing. He sat there, eyes locked on yours. You felt your face begin to burn and looked down at the dusty wooden floorboards instead. Not long had passed before he pushed himself off the floor and walked over to you, looming only a foot away. You looked up at him hoping to hide any inkling of fear or excitement. </p><p>"I saved your life, ____" He seethed, stepping in between your outstretched legs. A breeze fluttered through and ruffled his green cape and hair. "You'll have to accept whatever punishment I deem acceptable for this lack of compliance." His voice had changed in that last sentence... it sounded calm and decisive. He clearly knew exactly what punishment would be given to you. </p><p>"I don't think you can punish me any harder than last time." you smirked ever so slightly, excitement swelling in you. Finally something bringing you back to the world of the living, letting you feel something. Anything. </p><p>You looked down at his crotch, which was now revealing his growing erection, outlining itself on his thigh. You wanted to reach out and touch his warm body but refrained, knowing he was in control of this situation. His hand reached for the clasp of his belt, pulling it from the loops and free from the prong that secured it. </p><p>"You know what this belt means, cadet." He whispered, glowering down at you, "Remove your disgusting clothes and hand them over."</p><p>You brought a trembling had up to the first button on your collar and carefully un fastened it, dragging your fingers along the fabric to the next button, as slowly as you could, taunting him, never dropping your eyes from his.</p><p>"You brat." he hissed, "I'll remove them myself, then" He grabbed your shirt collar with both hands and tore the rest of the buttons cleanly off, scattering them across the floor. Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he pulled your head forward and pulled your arms from the shirt, untucking your tank top in the process. His firm grip on your scalp lead you away from your small table and to the middle of tower room on your back. He let go and kneeled above you, one hand gripping his bulge from outside his pants, the other making quick work of your belt and pants button. He moved backwards, hovering his head over your groin and examining the small amount of skin exposed between your tank top and trousers he pushed the tank top further up to grab your hip and squeeze, digging his soft warm fingers into your skin. He let out a small sigh through gritted teeth and trailed down to your zipper. Now <em>he</em> was being agonizing. He pulled the zipper down tooth by tooth, face inches away from your lips. There were birds chirping in the distance although they were almost inaudible. It was so quiet in that tower you could hear your own heartbeat, which was pounding with each centimeter of zipper being undone. </p><p>Levi took a slow, deep breath in and placed his hands on the ground outside your hips. "I can smell your disgusting stench through your underwear. You're dripping... I can tell. You obviously can't take care of it yourself so now I have to... It's sickening," he scolded, running fingers from both hands under the band of your trousers and underwear. He pulled down and wrapped his grip behind you, tugging your pants off of you, your ass making contact with the cold wooden floor. He sat back and tore off your boots, removing his belt and attempting to rip your bottoms off at the same time. Once he freed his belt he was able to slide your pants and socks off easily, your wet cunt exposed now to the cool night air. You closed your legs instinctively, only to have them swiftly spread open again by Levi's small but strong forearms. Pushing forward a bit, he grabbed the wrist you had at your side tightly, "Give me your other hand Cadet... Now."</p><p>You gave him your other wrist obediently and he began to tie them together with his belt. The leather burned each time your skin got twisted in his knot, which he finished with precision in seconds. "Don't even try to get out of that. You can't." He boasted, sitting back on his boots and placing his hands on your knees, keeping you exposed to his prying eyes. You knew you were wet. You could feel the warm wetness cover your lips and start to drip downwards. </p><p>"Look at your wet little cunt... You can't even control yourself around your superiors." he moved his knee backwards and lowered his face to examine you even closer, "If you didn't have me to clean up the mess you made you'd be writhing around in your own filth right now." He lowered himself onto his stomach and brought his mouth to your lips, kissing the skin just above your clitoris. "You're sickening me." He rasped, warm breath spreading over your sensitive bud. You moaned gently and arched your back at the feeling. Once again his soft warm lips met your skin, this time directly on your clitoris, tongue barely flicking over you, as if he were simply licking his lips. You were so sensitive it made you gasp. You looked down at him while he wrapped his hands around the meat of your thighs and pressed you even closer to his mouth. His lips parted and gave way to an incredibly gentle tongue. It was truly punishment, the tormenting way he slid his tongue up and down your clitoris. He moved from the bottom of your lips and licked all the way to the very peak of your nerve endings, eyes closed and dark brows furrowed in pure concentration. He was sending hot pumping tingles to your clit. You wanted to beg him to move faster but the torturous sensation was so pleasurable you couldn't speak. You wanted desperately to prop yourself up on your elbows to watch the act but your tied hands prevented you. You lifted your head to see his dark eyes looking up at you through his hair. He began to swish his tongue side to side now on you, moderately paced and perfectly pressured. You moaned and laid your head back. This was going to make you cum. Fast. </p><p>His hands found an ever tighter grip on your thighs while he moved faster over you, side to side stopping only for a mere second to lap up the cum and saliva dripping from you. Your legs started to twitch. You knew it wouldn't be long for you. It was like he heard your body, moving even faster now, so close to finishing you.</p><p>"Wait.." You breathed, reaching for his hair and getting grabbed immediately by one of his strong hands. He held your leather bound wrists back while devouring your clit and looking up at your writhing body. The act forced you to cum. Your legs shook from the ecstasy he was causing you, walls clamping repeatedly, clit twitching over his tongue. You could barely breathe from the pleasure ripping through your body, your moans turning to gasps. Nothing in the world existed except his soft flushed lips and your body. </p><p>His tongue slowed as you came down from your high, flicking the especially sensitive nerves at the end of your clit, making your body twitch in response. After licking you clean he looked up at you. His eyes had changed once again, now much like a starving lion catching a glimpse of an injured rabbit in the field. You felt the strange sensation that another orgasm was still brimming on your lips. The blood still pulsing in your clit, begging for more stimulation. </p><p>"You disgust me. Your cum is all over my face and ill have to taste and smell you all the way back to camp tomorrow." His cock jumped at his own statement.</p><p>Levi sat back on his knees, bulge still pulsating in his pants. There was a patch of wetness surrounding the tip of his erection. He leaked through two pairs of clothing while he was consuming you and you were sure it was his own form of torture to endure himself. He grabbed your bound hands and pulled you into a standing position with him. He removed the belt and pushed you backwards hard, into a pile of wooden crates behind you. He was quickly standing face to face with you, abdomen pressing yours, eyes boring into yours, controlling and wild. He grabbed your right wrist and flipped you around, shoving you forward onto the crates with an audible sound. His strength was precise and rigid in placing you exactly where he wanted you. He now secured both of your hands behind your back with his belt and rubbed his clothed bulge on the soft skin of your ass. It was warm and wet and sticky. More cum slowly dripped up your lips past your clit in anticipation.  </p><p>He unzipped and tugged down the pants that were trapping him in, erection bouncing out onto your rear. He grasped the base of his shaft and rubbed the tip of him on the slick lubricant that had slid over your lips. He was burning hot. You moaned at the feeling, walls in desperate need of something to clamp down on. He continued to rub just the tip of him over your delicate and buzzing clit, slowly, tormenting both of you.</p><p>"I've had nightmares... about your lips around my cock every night... I wake up sweating and wanting to throw you in my own personal brig for weeks to come," he almost moaned this through breathy pauses as the most sensitive part of him slid over the most sensitive part of you. "I come and see you... every night... and I say... 'your shitty attitude is going to get you fucked until you cry, cadet'" He pushed into you with this admission, hands on your hips sheathing you over him. He moaned quietly and ran a hand up your back, scratching his way back down it while pulling himself out and pushing back into you, harder this time. You moaned again, drool slipping from the corner of your mouth onto the crates you were bent over. He pulled out and thrust in again, and again. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and your left shoulder and used them as leverage to drive his hips so hard into you they hit a wall inside and brought an incredible ache deep inside alive. You basically screamed, your head being pulled back and his dick being buried so deep in you driving you insane. You wanted him to beat you into the crates with his hips, which he was quickly accomplishing. He was also moaning and scratching your lower back with his grip, hammering into you with a slick squelching sound from both your fluids slamming together on hot, wet skin. You cried out in pleasure, completely supported by the crates and Levi at this point, your knees too weak to hold up. </p><p>Levi bent over you while pulling your hair back even harder, "I know its hard to shut up while I'm fucking you so hard but if someone hears us and I get reported I'll really have to beat the shit out of you," He labored, continuing to thrust just as hard and fast as before. His words were like an aphrodisiac to you, your clit was ready to explode at the first touch of skin.</p><p>"Fuck.." He breathed, right hand leaving your hair and left hand coming up to replace it while he wrapped his hand around to your clit and began to rub furiously. You had to bite your lip hard to stifle the moaning gasp he forced out of you. You were right there. You turned your head to the side just enough to see his face. He could tell you were close enough to get you there just from slamming into you at this angle so he brought both his hands to your hips and dug in, going as hard as he could, eyes glued to the action of his pummeling your cunt. His brows were furrowed in ecstasy this time around, mouth ajar and cheeks flushed with color. You arched your back to allow for him to press enough skin to your clit that rubbed you to orgasm, clenching and clenching on Levi's rock hard shaft. This made him moan and twitch hard inside you, spilling everything into you as your contractions pulled every last drop from him. </p><p>It was so hot. Cum was already overflowing out of you and down your leg and he hadn't even pulled out yet. His head was on your back, sweat sticking you together while you both tried to catch your breath. He pulled back and let himself drop out of you, kneeling behind you and using a hand to spread your lips apart. He gazed at the cum dripping out of you and the beauty of your still throbbing cunt before standing and removing your bindings.</p><p>"I hope you don't think we're done here, Cadet." He said, just beginning to catch his breath. "All I need is an hour and some tea."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fucking Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Captain had taken dinner in the mess hall this evening, as opposed to his regular spot at his office desk. Although no one seemed to notice his presence at the head table, you caught him just as he lifted his tea to his mouth, spiritless eyes disinterested in whatever Hange was blabbering about to Erwin. A twinge of hot flush came to your face and you looked down, biting your cheek and staring intently at the completely uninteresting stew in your bowl. The cadet sitting next to you noticed your sudden change in disposition and nudged your side, asking if you were alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised your brow and flashed a toothless smile, reassuring them that you were just fine. You quickly picked up your glass of water and downed the rest, running your thumb and finger over your lip to remove the collected beads from their top. Once again like a magnet in the armory, your eyes flitted to the captain's chair. Even through the small crowd of soldiers between you, you would see him quite clearly. He was breaking bread into his bowl now, looking down at his hands to avoid the conversation at his table entirely. His head barely moved up from his bowl and you were already looking away. You placed your fingers on your temple and tried to focus on the musings of your comrades. You laughed at one of the cadets recollecting falling from their horse and down a hill while running training exercises. Was he looking this way? Your eyes once again turned to his table. He was elegantly sipping his tea again, legs crossed and arm flug over the back of his chair. Hange had engaged him in conversation, hands flailing about and face twisting expressively with her exclamations. Suddenly he blinked and his eyes glanced at you, catching your stare while his head remained turned slightly toward Hange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart thumped and you turned away quickly, standing up and collecting your bowl and glass to bring them to their proper bins. After dumping them, you walked quickly to exit the hall, more or less smirking at the effect one look had on you. The spring air was cool again tonight. It slid over your warm face like chilled chiffon fabric. This was the same weather from two nights ago, in the bell tower. The same night you had barely two hours of sleep when it came time to gas up and regroup at the wall. The night he fucked you three times before you finally passed out leaning against the very crates it happened on. You revisited the memory once more and wondered if his appearance at the hall that night had anything to do with you. If he didn’t come near you again would you go to him? Yes. It’s human nature after all. If we don’t have that then how are we any different than a slobbering sexless titan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You found your way back to your small room slowly, taking time to think how unlikely it would be to sneak up on the Captain or plan around his work schedule enough to arrange a private meeting. You grabbed your towel and soap and went to the washroom to free your skin from the dirt and grime of cleaning stables that day, carefully rubbing the knees that were still scratched from the floor of the tower. He came to mind once more as you washed your hair. What did he even look like naked? Each time you’ve seen him he was at least mostly clothed or buried too far inside you to see. You knew how he felt, though. His hands were cold and soft, nails neatly kept. The rest of him ran fairly hot. His chest, neck, mouth and groin left a scorching trail on your skin wherever they touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another cadet came into the washroom and you jumped, hands flying to your shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me, _____” She said, laughing and setting her towel on the small table next to yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m done here anyways,” You said, pouring the rest of your warm water over your head and body, rinsing away any traces of soap. It was already bothersome enough to be thinking about that but with someone else around it was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After securing your towel you grabbed your old clothing and soap and walked quickly back to the privacy of your room. You put on a fresh shirt and underwear and threw the other clothing into the hamper, stubbing your toe on the corner of your bed while trying to light the lamp. Crawling under the sheets was always a nice feeling at the end of the day, even if sleep seemed improbable. You picked up the book from your nightstand and flipped to the page where you had left off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time later your eyes began to fall and the flame on your lamp grew weak. You remember your book falling out of your hand and onto the floor before you finally shut your eyes and became fully numb to the world around you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand over your mouth… you jolted in bed and tried to rip it away when you heard a quiet “shhh” from behind you. As your senses came around you realized it was still dark and someone was lying behind you in your bed. Almost immediately you knew. It was him, one hand over your mouth and the other now pulling the sheets over him. Your body relaxed a bit and you let go of his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’d let anyone into this room other than me?” He breathed, removing his hand from your mouth and sliding it nimbly down to the band of your underwear, dipping a thumb underneath and tugging. You helped him the rest of the way, pulling them down and kicking them off the foot of the bed. He grabbed your hip and pressed himself to you. He was wearing something different than what you were used to seeing him in, although you couldn’t see much turned away from him. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The fabric seemed light and flexible; His body more noticeable than usual under it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I wouldn’t have to do this” He whispered, placing his mouth very close to your ear. His disappointed tone and warm breath on your neck made you shiver and squeeze your legs together. “I didn’t know you’d be so fucking smug about seeing me tonight,” his hand squeezed your hip and ran down your thigh, “I was just going to get a fucking image… something to go back to my room with…” his hand was traveling back up your thigh now, fingers barely touching your skin, goosebumps following the trail. “But you had to ruin me… with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid fucking look</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand crossed over your hip and reached between your legs, fingers sliding down and over your clit. Your brow furrowed and your head pushed back towards his. He was toying with you, fingers barely circling over the soft sensitive flesh.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your goddamn smell… It’s everywhere. I couldn't even enjoy my tea today because it tasted like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His words hit your ear like an aphrodisiac. He was so fucking close to you, pressed on you like a fresh button down. You felt his fingers become slippery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take care of this goddamn leak and If I hear a single fucking sound from you I won’t be finishing you off.” His soft yet uncaring tone tickled your ear. His mouth moved to your neck, just below the lobe, and pressed ever so gently into you. It felt exquisite, his warm soft lips on your sensitive skin. You turned on your back as he threw the sheets off the foot of the bed in one swift motion, swooping cold air over your lower half. He sat up on his knees and grabbed your ankle, lifting your leg up and over him so he could situate himself in between them. Before he made himself too comfortable he pulled off the shirt he was wearing. The moonlight illuminated his pale torso. He was perfect in this light. Dark eyes hiding under even darker hair; his face was still as gloomy as it was focused. His body was small and lean, abdominal muscles prominently defined all the way to v shape at his lowest part. He was already hard and throbbing under his soft looking cotton pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lied on his stomach and just like before, wrapped his hands around your thighs, squeezing the flesh there quite hard before placing his lips on yours. He kissed them before flattening his tongue and licking you from your lowest point to the peak of your clit. You breathed out heavily while he licked this way once more, tongue stopping to linger lightly at your most sensitive part. He drew circles over you, sucked gently on your bud, and rubbed your thighs up and down. You stifled your moans and concentrated on breathing but fuck it felt amazing. You looked down at him while he worked, his eyes either closed in concentration or looking up at your expressions. He started moving more quickly with his tongue, small but speedy flicks side to side precisely where it felt best. It started to burn inside you, and watching him only edged you closer. His right arm moved from your leg and suddenly you felt two cool fingers slipping into you, making you gasp. You didn’t have  time to give any warning of your peak after this, cumming almost immediately after the first stroke in and out. Your eyes met his while it happened, his overcast expression tinted with blush and primal hunger. His fingers paused and his tongue slowed as you clamped down on him and your body seized with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you came down from the high you noticed he was grinding himself against the mattress. His eyes closed and he laid his forehead on your hip, pulling his fingers from you and placing his palm over your lips. Your heart was racing so fast you felt your own pulse. He looked strangely comfortable in his position, although you couldn’t see his face. The moment lasted almost a minute before he pushed himself up and kneeled over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at his crotch you could see he was still very erect, precum dotting the light colored fabric on his pants. He removed them quickly, giving them a rough fold before tossing them on the chair at the foot of the bed. Your forehead burned from the full sight of him and you couldn't help but turn away and cover your eyes with the back of your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking look at me.” He commanded softly, placing his hands on your knees and positioning himself in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to him and met his stare, a shiver running down your spine and legs. You moved down his body and praised the full moon for its illumination of every scar and ridge on his muscular form. His erection held strongly upward, glistening at its tip. A bulging vein ran along the bottom of his shaft and pulsated slightly. His hair was very light and only grew closely to the base of him, dark black and more straight than curly. Similarly, the part of his thighs that were visible to you seemed mostly hairless and perfectly pale. You felt the heat from them on the bottom of your own thighs as he placed a hand on the bed to the right of you, leaning forward and swiftly unbuttoning your night shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this off,” Another hushed command. You obeyed and pulled your arms from the loose sleeves easily. It was almost too cold to bear, your nipples hardening immediately from the exposure. He was sitting up again, eying your whole form now while you crossed your arms under your breasts and shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed your arms and pulled them apart so he could lower his warm body down onto yours, face buried in your neck, warm breath tickling your ear. He grabbed his shaft and placed himself on you, gliding down over your clit to your entrance. After feeling the wet warm opening he pushed inwards, breathing heavily out in your ear, a diligently captured moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell…” He whispered to you, pulling himself out and pushing even further back in. He was on fire inside you, so warm and hard. Once more he thrusted before letting out an aggravated sounding sigh and pushing himself up on his palms, one on each side of your body holding himself up. This gave him the freedom to thrust much harder into you, although he still seemed to be savoring the experience by pulling himself out slowly before shoving back in all the way to his shaft. You were very careful about remaining as quiet as possible but the feeling of his warm, soft, naked body and his dark eyes locked with yours made it almost impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he thrusted the better he felt, warm tuft of hair rubbing your clit with each sinking of himself into you. All the stimulation, the nakedness of your bodies and the feel of skin on skin seemed to excite both of you much faster than expected. It was almost as if Levi grew inside you, filling every corner and dip there was. You grabbed his forearms and squeezed, looking up into his eyes which were currently watching your breasts move with his strokes. His hands gripped the sheet under you even more tightly and he pounded into you, wet skin slapping against skin. You didn’t plan on moaning but the change in power literally forced it from your lungs. Levi’s eyes darted to yours, but his thrusting did not stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you?” He panted, “If you don’t keep your mouth shut I’ll have to shut it for you.” With that he slammed into you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he knew it would force another moan from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the sound left your lips, his were pressed on yours. It was all passion and fire, he was drinking you in, soft mouth moving over yours intensely, still thrusting and thrusting away. He moved so deeply he was knocking your cervix and grazing your tingling clit. He pulled back from your mouth and stopped his own moan, breathing so laboriously it sounded as if he might be choking. You knew he was about to come which sent the same sizzling heat through you from the inside out. His arms shook and his eyes locked on yours while he started to come, a sultry mix of ecstasy and apology written on his face.  But yours came almost immediately after, legs twitching and abs clenching with your walls on his throbbing shaft. The moment of your release, staring into his eyes, was so vulnerable and beautiful you wanted to stay in it forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat dripped from the tip of his nose onto your neck and he swallowed hard, breathing slowly returning to normal. He slipped out of you and he collapsed at your side, wiping the sweat from his brow. He leaned over and grabbed the covers that he had thrown to the floor and threw them over the both of you, placing his head on the other side of your pillow, eyes closed, still waiting on his pulse to slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let me sleep past dawn.” He said quietly, head falling to his shoulder. He must have been awake until he snuck into your room. He seemed to fall asleep almost immediately. He would have looked like a corpse had his hair not been disheveled and his brow not still been licked with sweat. So you laid there next to him and exchanged stares from him to the window, measuring the darkness for what felt like both years and only minutes. When the shade of blue began to warm, you nudged him, his eyes popping open instantly and quickly darting around the room. They returned to their normal disinterested shape and he quietly slipped from under the sheets, grabbing his pants from your chair and pulling them on as he stood up. You watched him, blushing at the glimpse of his ass you got. After pulling on his shirt and slipping into socks you weren’t aware he had, he quietly walked to the door and pressed his ear to the space between the frame, listening intently. He noticed the hamper next to him and reached into it, causing you to sit up in your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell a-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” He spat, pocketing something and turning the handle, peeking out before slipping quickly and quietly through, closing the door as softly as possible behind him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where the Fuck is My Assignment Partner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short one, guys (no pun intended)... setting up the next chapter. If you guys wouldn't mind seeing reader take over a more dominant role in the near future PLEASE let me know, I would love to write it. If you want reader to continue subbing that's fine too, I just want to know so I can give you what you want. Thanks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your stomach was uneasy from the lack of sleep the night before. You felt both alert and dulled, glazed over eyes staring back at you as you brushed your teeth in the small shared washroom’s mirror. It felt like a dream that you had woken up from only to find you were back in the same dream. You took a wet washcloth to yourself under your pajamas, not wanting the hassle of an entire bath. Besides, you were assigned to the stables today, yet again, and would be needing a good scrubbing after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast in the hall was uneventful. You didn’t want to be looking for him, but you found you were, eyes jumping table to table in search of his dark shaggy hair or impartial glare. He was nowhere to be seen, so you took your place as you normally would and ate the chewy breakfast glop without a word to anyone. Even if the breakfast had any sort of flavor, it is doubtful you would be able to taste it. You were entirely preoccupied with visions and feelings of what had happened in the night. Levi’s chest pressed to yours, his voice breathing commands into your ear while he fucked you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God damnit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You felt the slick warm feeling gather between your legs as you stood up, making your long walk to the stables quite uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips still on your mind, you yanked open the large white barn door and got to work. You walked the horses from their stalls to the small pasture nearby one by one, running your hand under the more docile one’s whiskered chins. After shoveling hay for a half hour, you began to wonder where the other cadet assigned to stable duty was. You knew it was someone different from yesterday but you forgot the name scribbled next to yours on the assignment list. Wiping the sweat from your brow with the back of a gloved hand, you set the pitchfork aside and stepped towards the open barn door facing the scout’s base to see if anyone was walking this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as you turned yourself to search the grassy hills for your partner, a body swung around the wooden frame and walked you backwards, shoving you against a rickety stall door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Levi, his forearm pressed up against your collarbone while his free hand slid down your front and into the hem of your underwear. You grabbed at it reflexively, knowing how wet you had gotten from your fantasies at breakfast and how embarrassing it would be for him to feel. He became annoyed at the protest, flipping you around and twisting your arm behind you so you were facing away from him. With one of your wrists locked behind your back and your other hand pressed against the dusty stall door, he pressed his palm to your stomach and forced his way into your belted pants. His cool, soft fingers slid easily between your slippery warm lips and curled slightly up into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dripping, cadet…” He whispered into your ear. His breath was shaky. His head fell forward onto your shoulder with his lips centimeters from the skin of your neck. His soft, heated breaths hit you like a butterfly’s wing and you craned slightly to the side, exposing more of your neck to him. The hand that was gripping your wrist came up to grasp your throat, pulling you into his parted mouth like fresh fruit on a hot summer day. His lips came together and pressed gently into the delicate skin just above your collarbone. You let out a small moan while he dipped his middle finger into you and rubbed back over your clit repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s going to be a regiment holiday this weekend..” He breathed, pressing himself harder into your ass and slipping another finger into you, “I expect you to stay on base and make up for slacking off on your assignment today.” His lips met your neck again and parted so his tongue could run the length of it to just below your jaw where he bit down and breathed out possessively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” You whispered to metal bars you were pressed against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He uttered, removing his hand from your pants and releasing you. He was out the barn door and walking back toward the base before you even collected yourself enough to turn around, seeing only his back as he went. You were even more wet than before now, probably soaking straight through to your pants. He should have fucked you there, in that dusty barn from behind just as was. Your insides throbbed and tightened at the thought of him inside you again. A bead of sweat rolled from your temple to your jaw, tickling your face. With a deep breath, you stepped towards the pitchfork and picked it up once more, wiping it away on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After a few shovels of hay from the wheelbarrow to stall, you snapped up and ran to the doorway, shouting at the shrinking figure in the distance, “HEY! WHERE THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK </span>
  </em>
  <span>IS MY ASSIGNMENT PARTNER?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Knock Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>A shy rapping at your door made you freeze in the middle of pulling on your regiment boots. You were sitting in the chair at the foot of your unmade bed. He hadn’t come to visit you since the barn incident at the beginning of the week so maybe this was him, coming to fuck you before breakfast… but it couldn’t be. Cadets were up and walking around at this time, some had even started chores or made their way to the mess hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“_______?” A timid young man called softly on the other side of the door. No, it certainly wasn’t your Captain. You stood and grabbed the rusty handle, pulling it open to a small blond haired boy with a neatly wrapped package in his hands. You had seen him around some of the other new cadets, still bright-eyed and passionate, mission virgins as some older cadets liked to call them. Typically you avoided too much conversation with new cadets for numerous reasons, but statistically speaking less than half of them were likely to survive their first serious mission so it’s better to let them weed themselves out before you get to know their face with any sort of familiarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” You asked, brows furrowed down at the package he was presenting to you. He broke eye contact with you and looked at your boots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have mail duty today and this package came for you.” He murmured, seemingly intimidated by the interaction. “The sender specified it should be hand delivered, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Who sent it?” You asked, grabbing the package and flipping it over to see the instruction scribbled neatly underneath a wax seal with no design, lettering or image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh- it has no sender or return address. Maybe there is another note inside?” He postured, placing one hand on his neck and the other up in the air with a smile. He seemed like a genuinely kind soul, which both comforted and crushed you knowing he might not make it to Christmas here in the scouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… what was your name?” You asked, attempting a smile to put the boy at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- I’m Armin! I’m new to the scouts but I’ve already heard about some of your missions, _____. You’re amazing! Are you going to be at the hall tonight?” He asked, clearly comforted by your more relaxed expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s at the hall tonight? Besides dinner…” You hadn’t heard anything about a strategy meeting or debriefing recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Erwin just announced to the early risers that there’s going to be a small celebration before the holiday starts tonight. There’s going to be beer and other spirits there and probably some dice and card games as well,” He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh, I might be. I’m not leaving for the Holiday so I guess I could be there.” You thought aloud, immediately wondering if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll see you there, maybe! Bye!” Armin smiled as he turned away and waved, walking back down the hall and out the barracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of the party quickly became the second thing on your mind after the boy left. The lightweight, parchment wrapped package was the first. You hadn’t received a letter here in a year, let alone a package. You undid the string bow tied around it and ripped off the paper quickly, revealing a small lidded box. Upon removing the top, a small slip of paper slid out and onto the ground. You would have reached for it immediately if the contents of the box had not stopped you from any movement at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There in the box, freshly laundered and neatly folded, were a pair of your underwear. You plucked them out and inspected them more closely, cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Nothing looked suspicious about them. They smelled like the sun and slightly like leather, as if stored very near regiment belts in a drawer. You bent down and picked up the note that had fallen, unfolded it, and read its contents:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please return these to me tonight. Worn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handwriting was the same as the scribbled delivery instructions on the back of the wrapping. He wanted you to wear these underwear all day and return them to him tonight? Where? You figured it would be best to join the others at the hall later that night and see if he showed. If not, you might be able to sneak out and slide the box under his door while the others were there. You quickly changed into them as instructed, and after a flustered moment of embarrassment, left your room to begin and end the day with as little sweating as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went back to your room after eating dinner, although some small groups had made themselves comfortable already and had started dice games or poured themselves drinks from large wooden barrels or glass bottles on the head table. The table was of course meant to seat the higher ups of the regiment, but for now it had been taken over by beverage choices. Levi was the only higher up not at dinner. In fact, you hadn’t seen him at all today. Although you may have gone out of your way to pass by his office once or twice, the door was shut and not a sound was heard from inside. You wondered whether he would be showing up to this event at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You removed your scout jacket and button down uniform to change into a comfortable black long sleeve shirt you had since you arrived at the base. There was a small hole in the shoulder and one at the hip as well, but you didn’t care, the shirt was comfortable and looked presentable enough on you. That and your night shirts were about all you had to choose from, so it would have to do. You removed all your ODM belts and switched your regiment boots for some smaller riding boots you also had before your uniform was issued to you in training. After splashing some water on your face and brushing your teeth, you headed back to the mess hall, anxiously rubbing your fingers together or pressing your nails into the palm of your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slid into the hall behind a couple other soldiers who had opened the door, mostly unnoticed which was ideal. You stepped to the side and made your way to the dimly lit corner of the room, walking along the wall to the head table where the drinks were, surveying the crowd to find your usual tablemates. You couldn’t see anyone you knew too comfortably so you stalled at the table, lingering over the bottles with an empty cup in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“_____, it’s good to see you here,” A strong, deep voice said behind you. You spun around to see it was the Commander himself, holding a drink in his hand that was still fairly full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, commander,” You said, suddenly very aware of the holes in your shirt and your lack of uniform. It was strange speaking with him informally, outside of briefings and missions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to pour you a drink?” He asked, piercing blue eyes looking down at your empty cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. I was having trouble picking between wine and liquor.” You admitted. He stepped forward and reached for a tall thin bottle of clear liquid and held out his hand for your cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The liquor we got our hands on is terrible, but so is the wine. Drink this first with water and the wine will be more palatable after. The mead is actually alright but I think we’re almost out.” He said, pouring the contents of the bottle to fill half your cup. He returned the bottle to the table and filled the rest of it with water from a large pitcher between the mead barrels and bottles of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” You said, taking your cup and sipping from it. At first it tasted very light, but quickly burned on your tongue and in your throat, causing you to wince and make a disgusted face. It was terrible but it warmed your stomach nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it,” Erwin laughed and put a large warm hand on your shoulder, “Enjoy yourself, you all deserve a break from work. Don’t have too much.” With that he had left you, stepping away to speak with another cadet that was filling their cup with mead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he did this, the young woman you usually sat with during meals came up to you and pointed to a table near the entry where she was sitting. You walked there together, drinks in hand, talking about the various games being played at the tables. You saw the small blonde boy and two other young looking cadets at the opposite end of the table you sat at. He waved at you and smiled. There were other new recruits at the table as well, a boy with short, buzzed hair and a tall red haired guy that was very interested in the dice game going on in front of him. They were both yelling over each other about how points were scored while a worried looking girl who held a stick of charcoal and a pad of paper watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finished your drink rather quickly, taking large gulps to down it as tastelessly as possible. You were half in and half out of the conversation at the table, scanning the room every few minutes, looking for him. The alcohol did its part to relax you, helping mask your nerves and ease conversation with the strangers at your table. The tall red-haired boy named Jean had brought a bottle of liquor to the table and refilled everyone’s drinks twice now. The dice game had unraveled, with everyone too engaged in boisterous conversation now, yelling about this or that. The alcohol was definitely affecting you at this point. Your cheeks were flushed and the pain in your neck that never seemed to go away was unnoticeable. Your head buzzed and you laughed for the first time in months at the antics between two cadets called Connie and Sasha. They were attempting to demonstrate a trust fall in which one falls backwards, eyes closed, into the arms of the person behind them. Sasha had dropped Connie instantly when the small piece of bread she was holding started to slip from her fingers as she caught him, which caused uproarious laughter to erupt from the small crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, oi, oi,” His voice came from directly behind you, “What the hell is this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had entered the room without you noticing, although, with the way you felt it wasn’t that surprising. Everyone went silent at the comment, and Connie quickly sprung up from the floor, hand on his wounded ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, Captain!” He laughed nervously, “Uhhh..” He scratched the back of his head. You turned to the side and backed away, avoiding eye contact with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink this,” Erwin had appeared quite quickly on the scene, with a cup of what looked like the same thing he had given to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Levi clicked, taking the cup and sipping from it, “Make sure you shitty brats don’t break anything,” He walked with Erwin to a table where some older soldiers were arm wrestling and other higher ups were chattering about what they would be doing for their Holiday. When Hange saw Levi, she screamed and ran over to him, gripping his shoulders and shaking him, causing his drink to slosh onto her shirt. He pushed her backwards and took a sip from the cup, saying something you couldn’t make out over the laughter that once again boomed from your part of the hall. After a few minutes of side glances and another drink, you were once again approached by Erwin, who now seemed to have a pink tinge on the tip of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having a good time, _____?” He asked you, leaning in a bit closer than usual so you could hear over the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a better time than the Captain it seems,” You joked, sipping the last of the liquor from your cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Levi doesn’t relax like the rest of us. I’ve known him for a long time so the fact that he even showed up means he must be in a good mood.”  He smiled down at you. His presence was rather warm without the nervous feeling that usually weighed you down around him getting in the way. “Have you gotten to know our new cadets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them, I think. They all have so much… life in them. It’s refreshing if you don’t think about our circumstances.” You said, noticing Levi turning away from his conversation with Hange and walking directly towards you and Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil…” Erwin smirked and patted Levi on the back so hard he almost lurched forward into you, but he caught himself swiftly. He glared up at Erwin and adjusted his gray long sleeve cotton shirt. His eyes looked as they always did, tired and unamused. He was also wearing his scout pants without the belts, which looked very nice on him. They weren't skin tight but just tight enough to see shapes and outlines that excited you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange was blathering about titan experiments and I needed better company,” he said cooly, taking another small sip from his cup and looking away from you, face tinged with pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we play a dice game?” You suggested, seeing the empty table next to you with the di currently free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, are you challenging Captain and Commander to a dice game, _____?” Connie butted in, “Let’s make teams!” he yelled, grabbing Sasha and Jean and pulling them to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we don’t have a choice, Levi,” Erwin mused, sitting opposite Connie and Sasha and placing his elbows on the wooden tabletop. Levi turned and walked past you to the table, a cool finger running over the back of your hand as he did so. Your heart skipped a beat. Sweat gathered on your brow and a shiver went down your spine. You turned to take a place at the table and found Jean had sat next to the commander insisting he would be on the winning team, so you walked around and sat at the open spot directly across from Levi. Looking at him directly in the eyes made you smirk and look down. You couldn’t help how sitting across from him made you feel. Your skin was burning and your face felt as if it were on fire. You covered your mouth and coughed to compose yourself as Erwin grabbed the charcoal and score pad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cup is empty, _____” Levi said, reaching to the far end of the table to grab the liquor bottle there. You stared at the pulse on his neck, beating away under soft porcelain skin. You longed to reach out and press your lips to it. He sat back down with the bottle and grabbed your empty cup, filling it to the brim with the liquor, leaving no room for water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus captain are you trying to kill her?” Connie remarked, noticing the cup he had just poured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Captain. Don’t you think you should catch up first?” You asked, grabbing the bottle and filling his cup now, as high as you could without spilling. “Try not to drink it so slow this time.” You suggested with a smirk. Connie rolled his dice and spat an expletive at the results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi squinted at you and placed his boot on the edge of the bench you were sitting on, directly between your legs. He stayed very still during this action to ensure no one saw or felt it happening. Your eyes reacted by popping open but you quickly recovered, taking a large gulp from your drink. You sputtered and rasped the minute it hit your throat, forgetting it was pure alcohol. Your thighs gripped his boot while you coughed. Connie patted you on the back encouragingly and put the dice in your hands, telling you what you wanted to roll for your team to score. You recovered enough to roll the dice and threw a fairly good turn, Connie squeezing your shoulder and shouting at the points you got. Levi’s foot pushed forward and made contact with your groin. You bit your lip and collected the dice from the table, handing them over to Sasha and then pushing Levi’s drink further towards him, grinding forward into his boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink it.” You pushed, “You’ll play better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s got a point, Levi, you couldn’t even finish the first drink I gave you,” Erwin chimed in, recording Sasha’s points on the score sheet and grabbing the dice himself. Levi placed an elbow on the table and grabbed his cup, bringing it to his lips and gulping all of it down. A drop ran down the corner of his mouth and down his neck. You pushed into his boot again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were definitely tinted with blush now. He slammed his cup on the table and rested his chin on his hand, watching Erwin roll his dice. You had almost no interest in the dice game at this point, Levi was capturing all your attention under the table. It was unsettling how disinterested he appeared above it, leaning his head and watching the game as if it were at all entertaining. After you rolled once more and passed the dice on, he pushed your cup towards you with one pointed finger and looked up at you through his dark hair. At this point, no one was even paying attention to you or the Captain. Jean was once again explaining to Erwin how they had actually scored a point last round while Connie rejected the rule with a shaking fist. Sasha was pulling on Armin’s sleeve behind her asking about the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You picked up your drink and grimaced, downing it all in a  few gulps and standing up from the table. Levi’s boot quickly returned to the floor and he looked up at you, as did the rest of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin-” You called, “I nominate you to take my place. I’m going to bed.” You said, stepping over the bench and tripping on it, grabbing the pillar nearest you for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to walk you to your room?” Erwin offered, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not even drunk, she’s just a shitty fucking klutz. She’ll be fine.” Levi argued, grabbing the dice and rolling as Armin sat in your place. He placed his fingers on his temple and avoided your glare, pink cheeks glowing in the candlelight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” You agreed with a smirk, “I’m fine. Goodnight. ” And with that you exited the hall, turning away from the soldier barracks and walking towards the officer building. You were buzzing, heart pumping and underwear slick with lust for him. He would have to leave soon too if he didn’t want to find you already fucking yourself in his bed. You opened the door to the main entrance and found your way through the dimly lit halls to his office. Jiggling the old metal handle, you realized it was locked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sound of the main door opening and shutting again made you slip around the corner, pressed against the wall, listening to the footsteps nearing ever closer. Your heart pounded in your chest and your breathing sounded much louder than usual. They were in the hall now, walking toward you with short, clicking steps. Their boots on the stone floor echoed around you. There was a door across the hall from you but you couldn’t risk entering it. It could be another officer’s room and you would be found out. You hugged the wall and controlled your breathing the best you could. The footsteps stopped, a yard from where you were, and the sound of a key unlocking a door clicked in the silent hall. You slowly peeked around the corner and saw Levi, standing in front of his office door, hand on the knob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slid around the corner and attempted to sneak up behind him, but before you could even touch him he turned to you and whispered, “Did you really think I didn’t know you would be there?” His face was fully flushed, eyes slightly glazed over behind his bangs. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, holding it for you as you crossed the threshold. You stepped inside and immediately started untying your boots, tugging them off and setting them next to the chairs by the fireplace. He closed the door silently and locked it again, placing the key on the small table next to him. He turned to you and slowly began undoing his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bedroom is through that door,” He kept his eyes on you but nodded his chin towards the door next to the bookshelf and fireplace. He walked up to you and continued to remove his belt, pressing you backwards until you got to the door, which he reached past you for and flung open, forcing you through the frame. He was different… he didn’t seem quite as stiff as he usually did. You took the opportunity to tuck a finger into his buttoned pants and pull him closer into you. Your faces were inches apart, breath warm on eachothers skin, the smell of the liquor you both drank was sweet and suffocating between you. You moved your lips down to his neck and kissed him just below his ear, making him moan and grab your waist. He tasted of soap and sweat, it was thrilling, making you even wetter. You licked him and kissed him up and down to his shoulder when he pulled away and grabbed your face, pulling you close in a passionate kiss. You moaned into him, backing up to the bed and pulling him with you. He once again pulled away and slid quickly out of his shirt, pulling off his pants, underwear, and boots as soon as his hands were free from it. His room had a large ceiling-height window that let in more than enough moonlight to illuminate his naked form. You stared at him as you pulled off your own shirt and bra, sitting on the side of his bed and laying backwards, undoing your belt. You weren’t moving quickly enough for him apparently, so he took over for you, almost ripping the pants to pull them off, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. He ran his hands over your thighs and stared down at your crotch, placing two fingers over the wettest part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I did this to you, didn’t I?” He spoke, fingers gently pressing your clit through the thin cotton fabric. “Was this from my boot earlier? Or was it from even before that?” He breathed out and slipped his fingers under the band, removing the last barrier between him and you. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks, like I haven’t tasted you in years.” He climbed up onto the bed and positioned you on your back with your head on his pillow, placing his thumb on your chin and dipping two fingers into your mouth, just past your teeth on the soft wet pad of your tongue. He brought the wet fingertips to his mouth and licked them, eyes rolling shut. He moved himself to straddle your legs and then spread them apart, exposing you to the warm night air. His blanket was soft and thick underneath you and his pillow much softer than the one in your quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” You whispered “... I want you to fuck me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that, cadet?” He responded, erection pressing upwards at the command. He was already dripping precum onto the bed from his tip. “You aren’t in a position to be giving commands.” His hands ran softly up your inner thighs and pressed your legs further apart. “I said I haven’t tasted you yet, remember?” He backed up and lowered himself onto his elbows, coming face to face with your wet lips. He pressed his mouth onto you, tongue coming out to lick every inch of slippery skin clean. You moaned at the feeling of him, sliding up over your opening to your clit. It still didn’t feel familiar to you, this feeling of his warm mouth opened and pressed to your cunt, tongue slipping in circles over your most sensitive parts. You felt his saliva drip down you and onto the bed as he licked and sucked at you. His fingers introduced themselves to your opening and slipped in, pointer and index rubbing you from the inside. You moaned again at the feeling and propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him eat you. His mouth left your lips with a sucking sound and he sat up, looking down at you, continuing to fuck you with his middle and ring finger now, palming your clit with each push inside. He was watching your face fixedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking wet inside,” He breathed, fingers still moving in and out of you at a steadily increasing pace. “You look like you’re really enjoying this… It’s making me sick. You look like you could cum from just this if I keep going.” His pulse was racing so hard you could hear it in his voice when he spoke to you. He wasn’t wrong, though. With his words and his firm palm rubbing over your clit it was entirely possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you squeeze my fingers… I want to watch your face while you cum on my hand…” He panted, speeding up his pace and fucking you much harder than before. You looked up at him and your mouth fell open, clit buzzing with the warm sensation of his palm, the feeling of an orgasm building quickly inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck… you’re about to cum aren’t you?” Levi’s bangs swayed with each thrust into you. His lean arm muscles were flexed hard and his forearm was covered with pulsating veins, putting everything into you. “Cum for me like a good girl.” You were already cumming by the time he finished his sentence, spasming on his fingers and moaning with your head back, legs shaking. “I can feel you cumming… fuck you’re so wet.” His breathing was ragged and his eyes moved from your face to your cunt, pulling out his fingers after you were no longer squeezing him. He brought them up to his mouth and gently licked them clean, eyes closed with pleasure at the taste of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell forward over you, propped up by his strong arms on either side. His right arm was shaking slightly, but he didn’t seem to care. His lips connected with yours and he kissed you, sucking on your lips and running his tongue along them, thigh pressed over your dripping parts, rubbing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up,” He commanded, pulling away from your lips and turning to sit against the frame of his bed. He pulled you over onto his lap and placed one hand on your hip and the other on himself, running the tip of him along your lips to find where he could press into you. “You’re so warm on me… Take a seat, cadet.” He ordered, pressing down lightly on your hips. You sunk onto him with his pressure, placing your hands on his chiseled shoulders. You took all of him that you could inside you, eliciting a sharp intake of air from him. He watched as you pushed yourself back up and lowered once again onto him, making him moan satisfyingly and rest his head on the stone wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about this all day, _____… I could barely keep my fucking shit together-ahhh” He moaned as you moved up and down his shaft again, “Your wet cunt slipping onto me just like this…” He pushed upwards to meet you and hit your deepest part, stretching you as much as he could. You gasped at the feeling but kept moving with the help of his hands on your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaking down onto me… fuck I can’t fucking stand you,” he winced as you came back down on to him. “I want you to be a good fucking subordinate and take all of your squad leader inside you.” He hissed, his grip on your hips tightening as he pressed up into you again. He brought you down to meet him and finally you reached his hilt, warm hairs rubbing against your sensitive clit. A soft moan left your parted lips and you leaned forward slightly, placing both hands on the wall behind Levi’s head which actually allowed for the last centimeter of his shaft to enter you. He breathed out through pursed lips and looked up into your eyes. You moved up and down on him still, grinding as far down as you could go with each bob of your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” He breathed, eyes dropping to the action of your body taking him inside you “Mmnn fuck… I want you to-ahh keep moving, just like that.” He was meeting you with all your movements now, strong thigh and abdominal muscles pushing him up into you with every slide back down his shaft. You couldn’t help the burning inside you that grew from his movements and the feeling of his warm slicked hairs brushing up against you that came with them. You used the wall to press down harder and slide back up a bit faster now, rhythmically squeezing your thighs to bounce up and down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haa- fuck... “ He winced again, hands falling from your hips to your thighs, allowing you to work unassisted on top of him. “Be- a good- girl and- cum- for me…” he panted, still pushing upwards to meet every slide down onto him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a fucking order cadet</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he seethed, grabbing your throat and pulling you onto his mouth to kiss you. You drove your clit down onto him and grinded hard, and two thrusts later you were cumming, moving up and down on him as you squeezed him and moaned into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… that’s… oh god- I’m cumming,” His panted, his eyes desperately meeting yours as it happened. His head tilted back and his mouth fell slightly open. His gaze had never looked so defenseless, like he was staring straight into the eyes of a god, brows creased together in ecstasy. He panted out moans and gripped your hips, pulling you down onto him as far as you could possibly go. He spasmed and twitched firmly inside you, filling every ridge and dip of your insides with his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved your hands from the wall and brought your arms down around his neck, pressing your forehead to his while you both caught your breath. You were both dripping sweat, and warm air was starting to feel more cool around you. He brought a finger to your chin and moved his face up to kiss you once more, quickly this time, blush taking over his face even in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be staying here with me tonight,” He whispered, gently pushing you off him and to his side, pulling the blankets out from under you with your help and leaving the bed with them bundled in his arms. He piled them into the hamper and brought out a new sheet and blanket from the chest of drawers next to the window, unfolding and fanning it out over you, sheet and then blanket. He had also grabbed a small towel and wet it in the wash basin on a small table in the corner, wringing it out and cleaning the mess off of himself. Even this act in the dim natural moonlight made you bite your cheek at it’s eroticism. His lean body managed to be both thin and very muscular at the same time. His butt perfectly proportioned with his legs and firm back. He laid another washcloth on the ridge of the basin and pulled on some soft sleep pants, leaving another pair on his chair to the left of the basin table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make some tea. Make yourself at home… try to get some sleep while you can. You’ll be needing as much as you can get these next few days.” He said softly, giving you one last piercing glare before shutting his bedroom door behind him, leaving you naked in his bed. He’d been waiting for you all week, and now he had you, all to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>